dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
Reunion: Part II
|logo = Dallas_TV_series_Logo.jpg|250px |image = Reunion_2x2_-_Drunken_Digger.jpg|250px |caption = A bitter Digger Barnes, as he drowns out his sorrows in booze, later demands "payment" from Jock for his daughter, Pam, marrying Bobby, in the conclusion of "Reunion", the season openingepisode of Season 1 of the CBS-TV series "Dallas". |series = Dallas (first series) |season = 2 |number = 2 |overall = 7 |episodes = 357 |network = CBS-TV (US) |airdate = September 30, 1978 (U.S.) October 10, 1978 (UK) |production = 2-2 |imdb = tt0553400 |writers = Irving J. Moore |directors = David Jacobs |guests = David Ackroyd Joan Van Ark David Wayne Sarah Cunningham |previous = "Reunion: Part I" (Season 2 premiere) |next = "Old Accquaintance" }} Reunion: Part II is the second part of a two-episode story arc, the season opening episodes of Season 2 of the CBS-TV series Dallas. Written by Irving J. Moore and directed by David Jacobs, the episode originally aired on CBS-TV on September 30, 1978. Brief summary J.R. tries to drive Gary off of Southfork again. Meanwhile, a drunken Digger storms onto Southfork and demands "payment" for Pam marrying Bobby, a "Ewing'. Synopsis J.R. lends Gary a hand in business - that's what family is for, right? It's all part of the oil scion's scheme to run his brother out of town. Digger disavows daughter pam because she married Bobby Ewing. Storyline While Lucy practically dances on air about having both of her parents back at Southfork, her father feels the never-ending pressure from his older brother, J.R., who knows just what buttons to push to drive his brother back off the Southfork ranch. Meanwhile, a drunken Digger, already still bitter after all the years after Jock was forced to ease he and borther Jason out of control of Ewing Oil, because of their frequent alcohol binges, barrels his way onto the Southfork Ranch in his nephew Jimmy’s beat-up sports car, and asks Jock to “pay” him for "losing" Pam in her marrying Bobby. The Ewings watch in disbelief as Jock then pulls a wad of cash from his pocket and tosses a $100 bill at the feet of his onetime business partner, who quickly scoops it up, and proclaims his daughter “Sold!” Cast and characters Main cast *Patrick Duffy as Bobby Ewing *Larry Hagman as J.R. Ewing *Victoria Principal as Pamela Barnes Ewing *Charlene Tilton as Lucy Ewing *Jim Davis as Jock Ewing *Barbara Bel Geddes as Miss Ellie Ewing *Ken Kercheval as Cliff Barnes *Steve Kanaly as Ray Krebbs Guest starring *David Ackroyd as Gary Ewing *Joan Van Ark as Valene Ewing *David Wayne as Digger Barnes *Sarah Cunningham as Aunt Maggie Monahan, Jimmy's mother Scene excerpts ;Quotes ---- *'J.R. Ewing:' (Val is outside wearing a nightie, having just said goodbye to Gary) You'll catch your death on a morning like this. *'Val:' I'll catch my death anywheres around you. *'J.R.:' Then don't hang around me, honey. ---- *'Val:' (To J.R.) You have taken everything from me. My child and my husband. The one thing you can't do is buy me with your Ewing money. ---- (Lucy, having been told her mother took J.R.'s money and left, smacks J.R. across the face hard) *'J.R.:' (rubbing his face) In the old days, they used to kill the bearer of bad news. Guess I got off lucky. ---- *'Val:' (Gary has just left Southfork for good) So what's my future? *'J.R.:' None around here. *'Val:' Any choices? *'J.R.:' Well... $5000 and an escort out of the state. *'Val:' Any others? *'J.R.:' An escort out of the state. (Val then attempts to slap his face but J.R. catches her hand) ---- *'Lucy:' (talking to Gary) Daddy, I was just telling mamma that, since neither of you got married again, you both must still be carrying torches. *'Gary:' Oh, you see, if I carried a torch I'd have blown myself up a dozen times from all the alcohol on my breath. ---- Category:Episodes (old Dallas) Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes